Behind the Mask of Mars Part 1: Page
by Catie-Cat
Summary: FFXOver AU Aeris is a noble who dreads lady school. Her twin Arc is a mage who can't fight. Aeris takes his place at Page training, but can she hide her sex from her new friends, like Prince Squall and his cousin Cloud? Clorith. Inspired by Tamora Pierce.
1. Summary and Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters come from Final Fantasy, owned by Square Enix, not me. Inspiration comes from the fabulous Song of the Lioness Quartet by the equally fabulous Tamora Pierce. I LOVE HER WORK.

Author's Notes: For those of you who don't know, Arc is one of the characters from Final Fantasy 3. Not 6, but 3, on the Nintendo D.S. He's so cute, look him up! This story is really a cross-over, featuring characters from as many Final Fantasies as I can squeeze in.

* * *

Summary: 

Two twins, locked into paths not of their choosing, will take their fates into their own hands, and in doing so, change their world forever.

When her home was attacked by raiders, young Aeris of Shiva's Valley never felt so helpless and useless. Due to be sent off to Gaia's Garden, Seminary for the Training of Young Ladies, while her twin brother Arc is to be sent to page training, Aeris feels trapped in a future she doesn't want. She and Arc conspire with their nursemaid Elmyra, and their guardian Vincent, so Arc is sent to the City of the Cetra to study magic, and Aeris, taking the name Aeric, disguises herself as a boy and takes Arc's place in page training. But when bullies, tough training masters, and Aeris's own body gain up on her, will Aeris be able to keep up her façade, and her spirits, long enough to survive page training?

Prologue:

There was a pleasant spring breeze in the air, warm and caressing, and it made the wildflowers and long blades of grass bend and flow. Two children wandered in the long grasses, hand in hand, picking flowers and talking quietly together. Though one was a boy and the other a girl, their appearances were similar enough for people to accurately guess that they were twins. They both had brown hair with cinnamon and honey highlights. They both had button noses, stern chins, high cheekbones, and pouty lips. Their biggest difference was found in their eyes. Arc, the boy, had a dreamer's hazel eyes with golden tones. Aeris, the girl, had eyes of stunning emerald.

Aeris paused in front of a vibrant orange tiger lily, and Arc, his hand clasped in hers, stopped with her. Aeris stared at the flower, seemingly mesmerized in the way it bobbed and weaved. Arc watched her face, knowing she was about to say something.

"I can't believe today is our last day together," she finally said, her voice tight as she resisted the urge to cry.

"I know." Arc replied, turning to face her. "We've always been together, from the womb to the cradle. I guess I always allowed myself to hope it would be to the grave, too."

"Ten years." Aeris said. "We've never even spent a night apart in ten years. A proper lady's training takes six years, a page's four. But by the time I'm finished in Gaia's Garden you'll be a squire, assigned to a knight."

"Don't remind me." Arc said, making a face. Arc was a shy boy who would choose a book over a sword any day. He was laughable with a bow, horrible with a sword, barely passable with a staff. And he was allergic to chocobo down. He was one of the lucky few to be Gifted in Omnimagic, meaning he was capable of every type of magic. His dream was to go to the City of the Cetra, the magic capital of the world, and study to be a sage.

"Like lady training will be any better." Aeris laughed bitterly. Aeris had a Gift of Healing Magic, which was deemed lady like and she would be trained to use it. However, Aeris was afraid of her magic, and didn't want to use it. She also had no interest in dancing, sewing, or husband hunting. She wouldn't mind the gardening or singing, but that wasn't enough, not nearly enough, to make up for the rest.

"I want to stay here, at the manor, to take care of Papa," she continued in a small voice, and Arc wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Since their mother had died in childbed, delivering the two of them, their father had lost his will to live. He left the rearing of his children to his housekeeper, Elmyra, and their protection to his man-at-arms, Vincent Valentine.

Lord Gast of Shiva's Valley had once been a robust man, fond of chocobo riding, and desperately in love with his beautiful Lady, Ifalna. Now his was sallow skinned and underfed, with thinning hair and a perpetual scowl. He buried himself in musty tomes rather than face the present, and if it wasn't for the constant needling from Elmyra, he wouldn't eat, sleep, or shave.

"There you two are!" came a shout from the edge of the clearing. Aeris and Arc gave each other guilty looks before turning to face their guardian, Vincent. He sat on the back of his formidable black chocobo, Maelstrom, his crimson eyes glaring at them, a sight to chill the hearts of grown men, let alone two heartsick ten year olds.

"How dare you put me to sleep with your Gift, Arc? How could the two of you be so stupid as to come up here, so far from the manor? Now that the snows have melted the passes to the Northern Crater raiders could come at any day. You two are the heirs to a fief of the kingdom, and you're out here unprotected. I've never been so disappointed." Vincent said, his tone low and matter-of-fact. The children would have felt better if he'd yelled.

Before Aeris and Arc could answer, the warning bells of Fief Shiva's Valley began to sound the alarm. Aeris and Arc clung to each other in fear. The bells rang the warning for raiders, as if Vincent had summoned them with his words. Vincent turned back to the south, where the fief was, facing a hard decision.

The raiders were already at the town, perhaps the manor itself. If Vincent brought the children back, he'd be taking them into danger. However, the raiders obviously came from the north, and if more came, or those in the fief retreated, there was no way he could protect the children out here in the middle of a field.

"Come you two," he said, urging his mount over to them. "We've got to get you somewhere safe." Aeris and Arc didn't dare disobey him, and hurried over to the chocobo. Vincent reached down and grabbed Aeris's hand, pulling her up while Arc helped lift her. Then Vincent and Aeris both grabbed one of Arc's arms and pulled him up behind Aeris.

"Hang on." Vincent ordered, nodding grimly as Aeris wrapped her arms around his waist and Arc sneezed. Vincent kicked his feet into Maelstrom's sides, making him wark loudly and tear off towards the fief. He decided to take the children to an abandoned store house on the edge of the fields, where he could hide them and head back to the fighting and help the other men-at-arms.

He reached the storehouse and hopped down, lifting first Aeris then Arc down off of Maelstrom. Arc sneezed again.

"Get inside." Vincent said, opening the door to the storehouse and ushering them in. He looked around and quickly discovered a pair of old pitchforks. He handed one to each child. "Stay hidden, make no noise, and if anyone comes, use these and your Gifts to fend them off. I am heading back to the manor to help the other soldiers. I'll come back for you when it's all over." Vincent said, going back to Maelstrom.

"Vincent! Don't leave us!" Arc cried, running back outside.

"You start your page training in a week Arc." Vincent responded as he remounted Maelstrom. "We leave tomorrow. It's time you faced that fact." Vincent's voice softened and he gave the boy a rare smile. "I've taught you and your sister well Arc. I know you don't believe that, but I know it to be true. Now get back inside."

Arc reluctantly backed into the storehouse, and Vincent shut the door. He then shouted a command to Maelstrom and they were off, racing back to the fief in all haste. Arc returned to Aeris's side and they hid behind a few old bales of hay. Arc opened his palm and a tiny burgundy fire burst into life there.

"Arc!" Aeris hissed quietly. "Vincent told us to stay hidden! You shouldn't be making magical fire!"

"The raiders are all ready in the fief itself. Nothing will happen to us here." Arc replied. Aeris shook her head sadly then leaned it on her brother's shoulder. He transferred the flame to his other hand so he could wrap his arm around her. The two sat in silence for over an hour, listening to the warning bells and hoping that their friends and family would be alright.

They had dozed off when they heard the telltale wark of a chocobo and Arc leapt up.

"Vincent!" he shouted, peeking his head out of a broken window.

"Arc!" Aeris called to him, even more alarmed than when he'd made flame. "It might not be Vincent! Get down!" She crawled over to him, tugging on the back of his jacket. He fell down with a thud.

"'Ey Gustav! Did ya hear anything comin' from that shed over there?" a gruff voice asked from outside. Chocobo harnesses creaked as chocobos were pulled to a halt, and Aeris gave Arc her best 'I told you so' look.

"Dunno Leazles. D'you think we should check it out? Might be sumthin' of value in there." another voice, apparently Gustav's, answered.

"I doubt it, worth a shot though." the first voice said.

"We shouldn't wait." a female voice replied in a cold tone. "My brother will be waiting for us."

"Aww Miluda, ye always spoil all our fun." Gustav whined.

"Fine, you stay to investigate, but the rest of us ride on." was Miluda's reply, then she 'hupped' to her chocobo and Aeris and Arc heard the sound of retreating chocobos. They also heard, to their horror, someone dismount and walk towards their hideout.

Aeris and Arc ducked down behind their hay barrels and tried not to breathe. They heard the door swing open on its creaky hinges and a heavy pair of boots thump around. The raider Gustav examined all the old farming equipment, breathing heavily through his nose as he did so.

"Useless junk." he finally muttered, and he headed back to the door. It was then that Arc sneezed. "What the…" Gustav asked, walking back over to the bales of hay. He knocked the top one over with his sword and saw the two children huddled there.

"Bratlings." he said as he grinned down at them with a mouth full of broken, rotting teeth. He hauled Arc up by his collar, as if he weighed nothing, and looked him over. "Wealthy bratlings. Probably the offings of his lordship back there. You two'll fetch a nice ransom."

"Arc! Do something!" Aeris called. "Use your gift!" But Arc was too afraid, too afraid to call up any of his Gifts. He dropped the pitchfork he'd been clinging to, as Gustav reached down for Aeris.

"Hehe, pretty little things. Maybe we'll keep ye. Some men like pretty little things like you." Gustav said, grinning lustily down at Aeris. Her green eyes narrowned and she brought up her pitchfork, hitting him upside the head. He dropped Arc with a scream and brandished his sword at her.

"Little bitch! I'll teach ye to hit your betters!" he screamed, swinging his sword at her. Aeris blocked with the handle of the pitchfork and brought the fork up, scoring his face. Gustav howled in pain and kicked Arc out of his way, swinging at Aeris again. She backed up until her back was against the wall, holding the pitchfork in front of her like a staff in the defensive position. Gustav hacked at it, sheering the fork off. Aeris swung for his knees but he parried with his sword and reached down to grab her with a dirty hand.

"Game's up Girlie." he said, and then he fell down at her feet. Aeris looked at him and was shocked to see a crossbow bolt sticking in his back. Aeris looked up to see Vincent in the doorway, his trusty crossbow in his hands and his expression unreadable. Arc and Aeris ran to him, hugging him around the middle. He knelt down to hug them back and then looked them in the eyes.

"Are you two alright?" he asked. When the children nodded he lifted each of them back onto Maelstrom and headed back towards the fief.

"How bad is it?" Aeris asked as Arc sneezed dejectedly. Vincent didn't answer, and the rest of the trip back was silent save for Arc's occasional sneezes.

As they rode back into the village Aeris could not believe her eyes. The thatched roofs of some of the houses were smoldering. A few of the houses were destroyed beyond any repair. Cows, pigs, and goats milled around aimlessly, though in far fewer numbers than the fief actually owned. Chickens pecked around and got under people's feet.

The worst sight, however, was the sight of the bodies lining the street. Anyone with healing magic was running around, checking each body, and some of them were being covered with white sheets. There was Mora, the pretty little miller's daughter, a terrible gash on her neck. There was Luzzo, one of the men-at-arms, who liked to give all the children in the village piggy-back rides, with his head placed on his stomach. There was Rinoa, the village beauty, with an ugly slash marring her features.

Aeris suddenly thought of something horrible. "Elmyra! Papa!" she screamed, jumping off the chocobo's back and running towards the manor.

"Aeris!" Vincent called, swearing quietly and urging the chocobo to follow her. But the streets were too crowded, and Aeris ran like one possessed. She flew up the steps of the manor house, screaming for Elmyra and Papa the entire time. She found her Lord Gast in a heap at the foot of main stairs. He'd been run through.

"Papa…" she cried softly, turning him over so she could face him. Putting her fingers on his lips she could feel he was feel he was still breathing. She rolled back her sleeves and pressed her hands to his wounds as his eyes flew open.

"Don't!" he hissed, grabbing her hands and pulling them away from him. "You know how I despise magic. If it couldn't save your mother, it won't save me." he growled.

"But Papa… what will we do without you?" she asked as Arc and Vincent hurried to her side.

"Grow up to be a fine lady and knight. There is nothing I could have done to help you along with that. I haven't been a good father. My…" he stopped, his voice growing weaker. "my heart died with your mother. Now my soul gets to join her. My… my children… I do love you…" he gasped again, coughing blood. "Ifalna… forgive me…" he choked out, and then he was gone.

Elmyra hurried in from another room, her hands bloody from healing others.

"Milord Gast! Oh no!" she cried. Aeris threw herself on top of her father's body, weeping violently. Elmyra gently pried her away, pulling her and Arc into a fierce hug. As Vincent gently reached over to close his lord's eyes Aeris buried her face into Elmyra's skirts and vowed to herself. _Never again. Never again will I stand by and do nothing. Never again will I be helpless to defend myself and others. I will take Arc's place in page's training, and he must go to the City of the Cetra to learn to control his Gifts._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! And if you like the premis, go ahead and look up the source, mentioned above. It is obviously tweaked, but I read the Song of the Lioness, FOUR BOOKS, in TWO days. It's that good. 


	2. Chapter 1

Elmyra left the children's room and shut the door gently. Today had been extremely difficult, and the children had done nothing to make it easier. In fact, her day had been made exponentially more difficult in the past half hour. She brushed a lock of hair out of her face and leaned against the wall outside of the children's room. She needed to catch her breath and collect her thoughts.

_I need to talk to Vincent._ Elmyra thought, walking down the hallway. Though Vincent was a man-at-arms he was appointed as the children's primary guardian, and thus his quarters were in the same wing as the children's. She approached his quarters slowly, wiping her hands off on her apron before knocking on the door.

Vincent was sitting shirtless on his bed, wrapping a bandage around his arm. He hadn't noticed in the excitement of the day but a raider had gotten his arm. It was a small wound, and he'd suffered far worse, but he knew better than to ignore it. He sighed lowly as the knock came again.

"Come in." Vincent called out. Elmyra opened the door and peeked in.

"Oh Vincent! I'm so sorry! I'll come back later… you're bleeding!" Elmyra hurried in and knelt by Vincent's side, taking the bandages away from him and treating his wound. While she applied the bandages her hands began to shimmer a pleasant sunny yellow as she tapped into her healing Gift. Vincent gave a slight groan as his pain subsided. It was a pleasant feeling, like release.

"Thank you Elmyra," he whispered, grabbing a robe from his bed and putting it on. "Now, did you have something to talk to me about?"

"Yes." Elmyra said, rising from her knees. Vincent got up from the bed and pulled a chair over for her to sit on. Elmyra sat and waited for Vincent to return to the bed. She was glad for the time to think. She still didn't know what she was going to say to him. As it was she wasn't ready to begin when he sat back down. She folded her hands in her lap in an attempt to keep from fidgeting.

"Vincent… today was a difficult day," she began, wincing. She knew she was stating the obvious, but Vincent's expression didn't change. "It was very hard on the children. They told me that when that raider accosted them Aeris was barely able to fight him off, and that Arc didn't even try."

Vincent sighed. "I shouldn't have left them alone," he said, rubbing his forehead in guilt. "That was unbelievably stupid of me. They could've gotten killed. I could have gotten them killed."

"Vincent, I know what you were trying to do. You were trying to convince Arc he has what it takes to defend himself and his sister. Is that it?" Elmyra asked. Vincent nodded. "The problem is... I honestly don't think he can. He doesn't have it in him. Aeris has more of a warrior's heart then he does. I think she proved that today. Arc doesn't want to go to page training, and now, after all of this, does he really have to?"

"Elmyra…" Vincent said in a warning voice. Elmyra rose from her chair and began to pace.

"Arc's talents don't lie in wielding a sword and riding down enemies. Not all boys are meant for that. The boy's skills in magic… I've been training him in secret for years."

"Elmyra!" Vincent said, rising from the bed. "You knew Lord Gast's opinion of magic!"

"That boy's Gift is the strongest I've ever seen, and I was trained in the City of the Cetra, by Priestesses of Gaia! He froze today, when his life was at risk, because he hasn't had the training he needs. He doesn't have the discipline, and undisciplined power is dangerous power."

"At the Royal Palace in Midgar he'll receive a basic training in his skills. And they will also train him to fight; they have the most skilled mentors in the world there, far better than me. I'm sure one of the Palace healers can even mix him some sort of potion to help with his allergies."

"The training will not be enough, not nearly enough, not for a boy with his power!"

"As the heir to a fief of the Kingdom of Fantasia it is his duty! The eldest heir is always sent to serve the Crown!"

"Aeris was the first born! She is the eldest heir!" Elmyra shouted back. Vincent stared at her in confusion, and then shook his head.

"Oh I see where this is going," he began, scorn in his voice.

"Aeris wants to go in his place. She told me that less than an hour ago." Elmyra said.

"Women have not been allowed to try for a shield since the end of the Galbadian War, well over a century ago!"

"She looks enough like Arc to pass for a boy. She's already picked the name Aeric."

"She looks like him now Elmyra. But in a few short years she'll develop breasts and hips, she'll get her monthlies, and then how will she hide her sex?"

"Her mother never was heavy in the bust, and if she follows her mother in that regard, as she has in all others, she could easily bind her chest. Small glamours could make people overlook her curves and gentle features. As for monthlies, she'll deal with those as all women before her have."

"Elmyra…" Vincent sighed. He placed his head in his hands, feeling like somehow he was losing his battle.

"Vincent I love those children as much as if I had carried them within me. Aeris has never desired to attend any ladies seminary, and Arc…" Elmyra sat down again, feeling old and tired. "In my heart of hearts I don't think he would survive the path to knighthood. I feel it in my bones. The boy was born with a frail body and strong mind. I can not in good conscience send these two children off to fates I don't believe they would succeed at."

Vincent looked into Elmyra's eyes and knew she was speaking from her heart. He sighed and knew that somehow, though he spoke for the side of reason and common sense, he had lost. He stood and walked over to his window, watching the villagers still making repairs on their homes.

"Fine. Aeris… Aeric and I will leave in the morning. Since you will be stewardess of the fief until the children are of age, you must be the one to write the letters to both Duke Zalbag of Ivalice and High Priestess Celes of the City of the Cetra. Of course, that doesn't lessen my culpability if our lie is discovered. We may be exiled by the king, and there is no telling what the priests and conservatives will say." Vincent said, finally yielding.

"I'll write those before bed. And who knows, Goddess willing there will be enough progressives to support us if Aeris is found out. Perhaps when she earns her shield she will prove that girls do have what it takes."

"Are you really willing to make Aeris the poster girl for equal rights?" Vincent asked, turning abruptly from the window to catch Elmyra's eye.

"No. I am willing to let her do what she can to spare her brother a fate that would kill him. And if she IS able to make a case for equal rights, then the gods are with us after all. Goodnight Vincent." Elmyra said, and with that she left the room. Vincent wandered back over to his bed and sat down heavily, sighing.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself quietly. Unfortunately there was no one there to answer him.

The next morning Elmyra roused the children early. She told them of the plans and helped prepare them for their long journeys. The capital city of Midgar was a week's ride southeast in good weather, and the City of the Cetra was even further away, on the coast of the Northern Ocean, almost due east. After the children were packed there was one last task for Elmyra to do.

Arc sat on the bed watching as Elmyra pulled out her sharpest pair of sheers. She walked up to Aeris, who was sitting ramrod straight in a chair before the mirror. Her eyes were as round as saucers as Elmyra removed the pink ribbon she always wore. Before Elmyra could start cutting Aeris asked her to tie the ribbon around her right bicep.

"Aeris, what will you tell your fellow pages?" Elmyra asked.

"I'll tell them the truth; it was my mother's. If they tease me I'll hit them." Aeris said, her chin set in its most determined way. Elmyra did as the girl asked, and then cut off her braid in one swift chop. As the three entwined locks fell Arc hurried over to scope them up. Elmyra paid him no heed as she trimmed Aeris's hair to ear level, mimicking Arc's own style.

As Aeris examined her style Arc shoved something into her hands. It was a lock of her hair. She turned to see he held one tightly to his chest as he handed the last to Elmyra. Aeris felt tears well up in her eyes, and she dashed them away with her hand.

It was then that Vincent came into the room. He looked at Aeris, dressed in fawn colored slacks, a cream colored shirt, and a hunter green tunic, with her hair cut like Arc's, and was surprised. She actually did look like a young boy, albeit a pretty one. That would not be a problem, since the court was full of pretty young lord-to-bes, and it was said the prince himself was rather pretty.

Vincent flexed his left shoulder, which had been forever scarred by Izlude, a pretty Northern raider who was ferocious with a pike. _You can't judge a warrior by his face_ Vincent mused.

"You ready to go Master Aeric?" Vincent asked, already trying to make that the habit of addressing her. Aeris nodded and rose from her chair, hugging Elmyra fiercely around the middle.

"I love you Elmyra." Aeris whispered, and Elmyra began to cry softly as she held the child.

"I love you too Aeris." Elmyra whispered back, kissing Aeris on top of her head. "I'll write often." Arc hurried over to join the hug, and also vowed to write Aeris often. Slowly the three pulled apart, all wiping tears from their eyes. Then Aeris donned Arc's cloak and Arc donned Aeris's, and they walked down to the kitchen side stable entrance.

Elmyra and Arc climbed into the carriage that would take them to the distant City of the Cetra, while Vincent climbed onto Maelstrom's back and Aeris mounted a cute little green chocobo called Vixen.

As they rode through the village Aeris kept her face well concealed by Arc's cloak, though she didn't need to bother. The villagers were still hard at work trying to set their home to rights after yesterday's raid, and had no time to spare to watch the heirs of their fief leave for safer homes.

As the pulled out the front gate Vincent led Aeris down the southern road while the carriage took the eastern one. Arc stuck his head out of the carriage window and waved frantically to Aeris, who returned the wave eagerly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you, my twin!" Arc shouted, though Aeris could barely hear him.

"And I love you, my twin!" she shouted back. As the carriage turned out of sight Aeris could no longer hold back her tears. She didn't know when she would see her twin brother again, and she could barely stand it. She did gain some small comfort in the knowledge that Arc too was probably crying, but still her heart ached. Vincent wisely remained silent, and the two barely spoke a word all day.

The ride to Midgar was rather uneventful, and the two companions actually made pretty good time. It was well into spring, and the weather only improved as they traveled south. Aeris was absorbed in the changing landscape, as the land became less mountainous and more flat, which was good since her chaperone was not one for idle conversation.

Late afternoon on the sixth day Aeris got her first glimpse at the imperial city, and it took her breath away. Midgar was huge, an expanse of color and wonder divided into five tiers, each smaller than the one before it. First inside its large wall was the Lower City. It was where all commonplace transactions occurred. The Great Market was there, as well as all the workshops were raw materials and goods were produced. The second tier of the city was the merchant district, where finer boutiques and eating houses were located, as well as the home of the upper-working class. The third tier was the noble district, where the gentry of Fantasia kept their villas and town houses. It was much less crowded than the lower two tiers, with broader streets and fine gardens. The fourth tier was the temple district, where the entire city went to worship the gods of their choosing.

Lastly, the Imperial Palace Complex occupied the fifth tier. It was a beautiful sight, sitting at the top of Midgar like a crown. It had its own wall, and immediately inside it were menageries, gardens, and miniature hunting parks. Beyond those were the barracks, the stables, and the government offices. Further in was the actual Palace, with the military wing extending from the left, the guest wing from the right. In the center it rose over eight stories, with the Fantasian Flag rising from its highest spire. Aeris turned her eyes to the military wing, where she would live, learn, and train for the next four years.

"Well Master Aeric? What do you think?" Vincent asked, trying to keep the humor out of his voice.

"It's beautiful." Aeris breathed.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Come, we have to make it to a way house before dark. Tomorrow we'll enter through the main gates, and you'll get to see it up close." Vincent said, turning Maelstrom back to the road.

Aeris was too mesmerized by the sight to move, when suddenly, everything changed. Before her eyes the splendid city changed into a squalid hellhole. The Palace Complex was replaced by a large tower, lording over the city like a tyrant. It sat on a giant metal plate, blocking out the sun from the lower tiers, turning them into a realm of shadows.

"Aeric! What are you waiting for?" Vincent shouted. Aeris shook her head and the spell was broken. She road over to Vincent.

"Sorry Vincent, I don't know what distracted me. Let's go." she said. Vincent nodded and turned back to the road. Aeris turned to follow, but turned to look over her shoulder at the city one more time. It looked fine. Aeris shook her head again and followed Vincent, determined to forgot the strange vision.


End file.
